Family Matters
by Chi Haku
Summary: Choose between love and family... Why does it always come to this? RenAme RenOC
1. A longing requitted

**Chapter One:** A Longing Requited

Tao Ren

"I'll be back tonight, okay Ren? Mother and Father might come with me, so don't be surprised if they show up." Jun says as she pulls on her coat by the door.

I nod slowly and peck my sister on the cheek as a sign of farewell. She answers with a kiss on the nose, then turns and waves good-bye. Bailong gives me a small salute and follows after her, keeping close like a good bodyguard should. I watched Jun go, then turned around back into my apartment. The place seems very big without Jun and Bailong in it with me. It's strange, I usually don't care about being alone. Stupid Yoh must be wearing off on me after so long.

I walked in the kitchen and looked around for something to do. My phone rested against the counter, plugged into its charger and emitting a faint green light every few seconds. I sighed and opened the fridge, fishing out a bottle of milk. I had already drunk three bottles today, but it couldn't hurt to have more right? The cold white liquid was a welcome refreshment, but I hardly tasted it.

My phone suddenly beeped and I looked over at it in confusion. Walking over, I flicked it open and looked at my new message.

-I miss you already little brother! ToT ~Jun~-

I smiled at my sister's childishness and replied.

-Pay attention to which train you're getting on sis. Ren-

My sibling wrote back rather quickly, which made me laugh.

-OMG! How did you know my train was coming?! Psyciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic…. O.o ~Jun~-

-Go back to making out with Bailong. Ren-

-STFU! O///O ~Jun~-

I chortled and set my phone back down, unplugging it when I saw the battery symbol was full. My mind wandered and I found myself thinking of my friends. Lame, yes, random, yes, without meaning, no.

Yoh was the first friend I had ever had. He was the last person I had ever thought that I might get along with. He was lazy, a joker, friendly, and a damn softie. He was always smiling, always trying to pacify some random person/ghost. The boy was one of the most admirable, and infuriating people in the whole world. I had come so VERY close to killing him so many times, that was honestly how mad he made me at times. But at the same time, it was that stupid grin and aloof nature that drew me to him, made me stay by his side despite everything that had happened.

When I was locked away by my family, tortured and ridiculed, who came to save me? Yoh of course. Each time our team fought, each time we came close to losing, even when we were on the brink of winning, who cheered us on? Yoh. Who was I ready to die all over again for? Well, I think it should be obvious by now. Yoh.

I smiled lightly at the thought of my closest friend. He was a moron, but a damn loveable moron. My smile slowly slid into a frown though, as my thoughts began to turn. For, with thoughts of Yoh, always came thoughts of THAT person. They were the only thoughts I ever shunned nowadays. Honestly, I didn't want to think of that person. At first, I thought it was out of jealousy, a tiny bit of it.

After all, she was the one constantly beside him. Yes, I said she. A girl. Anyway, she was always near Yoh, never leaving him if possible. Her motive was to protect him, he was her master, it was that simple. At first. I was envious of how close she and Yoh were. I thought it was because I wanted to be the one closest to the samurai wielding shaman. He was the one I was closest to, but there was still someone closer to him. It annoyed me, and I thought she was the cause.

Key words; _I thought_.

The truth of it was, as much as I hated to admit it, I wasn't jealous of her, but of Yoh. It was not because she was closer to Yoh, but because Yoh was closer to her. She was everything I had ever dreamed of in my mind. Whenever one hears tales of Princesses, Princes and castles, the girls dream of the prince, and the boys dream of the princess. Whenever I thought of her, it was a beautiful girl, with a lean build and gorgeous eyes. Yes, the eyes were very important.

This girl, the one always around Yoh, she was better than that. A lithe form, thin and flexible, like an animal in the wild. At the same time, she seemed far too skinny, fragile almost, as if she might break. Then there was her skin, pale as the fresh snow, colder than a normal human's, yet just warm enough to seem alive. Her hair was as soft as silk, coming to just above her shoulders. And then there was her eyes. Her gorgeous, perfect, endless black pools of opal eyes. I had never seen anything like that.

She was so close to me, and yet so far. I knew there was no way, no matter how close I came to her, that she would ever feel the same for me. She was too stoic, too focused, she had said more than once; "emotions are a weakness, and I refuse to let myself become any more weak than I am." No one, not even me, judged her for that. We knew she had grown up with that thought, and it would solely remain.

I sighed, flopping down on my couch, actually falling over one of the arms so that my lower legs fell over the one arm I had fallen over. I draped one arm over my eyes, even though they were already closed. I was blocking all sources of light from my vision, but I didn't particularly care at the moment. Besides that, the darkness reminded me of _HER_, yes _HER_.

Ame Kurotsuki

I watched Yoh close his suitcase, zipping it shut. He stood up and flicked his hair behind his shoulder, smiling at me.

"You going to be okay here alone, Aa-chan?"

I nodded, smiling lightly, just barely. "Yes, I'll be fine Yoh-bocchan."

He grinned. "Okay, you know how to reach me if you need me."

The teen lifted his suitcase and walked towards the door, raising a hand in farewell. I closed the door behind him, locking it almost noiselessly. I rested my forehead against the wood, momentarily closing my eyes. When I reopened them, I blinked once, then stepped away from the door. I turned around and slipped into the living room, beginning to tidy things up.

At the moment, my master was out, of course he had just left, and Lady Anna was off with Pirika and Jun doing god knew what, for god knew how long. As it so happened, Yoh was actually on a training retreat with, believe it or not, his twin, Hao. Somehow, in all the confusion of the Shaman Fight postponement and everything else, Hao had managed to come over to our side. (Don't ask me how or when it happened, it just did.) Right now he was kind of working things out as to where he would stay, but it looked like the elder Asakura would end up living with us. Personally, I don't mind, we have plenty of room, and Hao doesn't seem so bad. Anna is really the only problem; she holds grudges.

Anyway, Yoh was over with Hao (and maybe Opacho, though I'm not to clear on where her loyalties lie), training together (aren't they strong enough?!). So as things turned out, I was at home alone, thinking of, well, a lot. Yes, yes, that's rather obscure, but a lot was the best I could think of.

I was thinking of the X-Laws, and were they still out to kill Hao. Oh, that would be bad, Hao had turned into quite the gentle guy, but it wasn't like the angel wielding Shamans would see that. They were determined to believe that Hao was evil, which at times he could be, but it seemed to have lessened to more of a really, terrifyingly creepy. Well, my master liked him (they were attached at the hip nowadays),

Then there was Lyserg (I got that one from thinking of the X-Laws). Was he okay? He was my friend after all, annoying as he could be. I hoped both he and Morphine were alright, his little spirit ally was so fragile, and he could be too. "Gentle Lyserg" as his "comrades" (-growl- what a joke) called him.

My thoughts chased around to the first time we met Lyserg, which was a…nice-ish memory…Kind of. Well, honestly…Lyserg _HAD_ attacked us and really hurt two of my closest friends. But after that all was well, and we got to be friends. There were quite a few times I wanted to MURDER Lyserg and the X-Laws, but Yoh wouldn't let me. Lucky bastards, they'd be dead now otherwise.

I chuckled as I thought about all of our (random) adventures, but the smile slid off my face as my thoughts turned once more. The face that appeared in my mind was one that I loved, and at the same time hated.

The face of Tao Ren.

He was…How do I say it without sounding like a sappy schoolgirl…? Never mind, I can't I suppose. Tao Ren was the most gorgeous boy-scratch that, the most gorgeous PERSON, I had ever seen in my life. Thin, with a cat-like grace about him, as slinky and agile as one too. His piercing golden eyes, oh dear god, how I thought that sometimes they just looked through me. They were like an animal's, always alert, and yet so soft and sweet, cunning hidden beneath it all.

I was so used to slipping straight into a person's very core from their eyes (two exceptions being Yoh and Hao), but with Ren, I simply could not. It was as if his eyes were an endless array of corridors which I had to navigate, each one more confusing than the last. One minute you knew where you were, then you were lost. You went from and idea where you were going, to having no clue whatsoever. I loved it so much.

But his eyes were just a part of Ren that I loved. Hell, truth be told, I loved ALL of Ren. In my eyes, he was absolutely perfect. I may not have been the best person to judge, say, how gory something was (high gore tolerance level). But when it came to pure, perfect things, I was dead on all the time. I was so dark, demented and twisted, it was easy to see what was better than me; better by far. I'm not saying Ren hasn't done bad things, he has, and I'm not saying he isn't like me in his own way, I'm just saying he's not too far gone with it. Which initially means, he can be fixed, he's not as broken as me.

I sighed and banged my head against a bookcase that I was organizing. I can tell you that the sudden thoughts of Ren were A) unwelcome, and B) tantalizingly sweet and sour at the same time. I loved him more than just a friend or a master like Yoh, more than my spirit ally Kuronamida, hell, more than anyone. Yeah, okay, I admit it, I was in love with him.

….

God I sound stupid.

I lifted my head from the bookcase where it had been bashed, turning around. I pulled away just in time to see my phone blinking with a new message. Making a mental note to turn the volume back up, I flicked it open. Raising an eyebrow at the notion that it was none other than Tao Jun, Ren's elder sister, texting me, I pressed okay.

-Heya Aa-chan! Can I ask you a favor? ~Jun~-

My eyebrow rose higher and I wrote back.

-Sure, what? Ame-

Jun must have had plenty of experience at texting, because her reply came rather quickly.

-Can you go check on Ren for me plz? ~Jun~-

My eyes widened and I wrote back.

-WHAT!? W-why?! Ame-

Jun had to be one of the few people who knew I was in love with Ren, and that was only because they were siblings and she had figured it out. The others who knew were Yoh, Manta, and (believe it or not) Tamao.

I looked back down at my cell.

-Because he'll be fine with you coming over and he's probably emo-ing right now. ~Jun~-

-….Liar. Ame-

-He's also having a wet dream about you…oh…Now. ~Jun~-

-SHUT UP YOU STUPID PANDA WOMAN! Ame-

I could just imagine Jun laughing her head off.

-Where are you anyway?! Ame-

-On a train to go see my parents ~Jun~-

-Then stop harassing me and go make out with Bailong again. Ame-

-WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?! ~Jun~-

I chuckled at the realization that Ren had probably said the same thing as me. And hey, it was true, we all know they were.

-Fine. I'll go. Ame-

-Thank you! I owe you! ~Jun~-

I sighed and turned the volume back up so that if someone called me, I would know. Turning around, I walked to the door and pulled on my shoes. Tugging my coat off of the rack, I slipped it on and stepped outside. The air was cold and frigid, making my breath fog. I grumbled about how stupid it was that it was this cold in MARCH, but started walking anyway.

When I wasn't even halfway down the street, my phone rang. I picked it out of my pocket and check who it was. I smiled at the name appearing on my screen.

-Hello Yoh-dono.

-Ame! Hey! You okay?

I paused.

-Uh…Yeah? Why???

Yoh laughed, the sound coming through crackly.

-Sorry, sorry. You left the house and I got nervous.

I looked down at my phone, pulling it away from my ear.

-You know when I left the house?!

-Yah, I kinda put up talismans……Ahaha…

-……You overprotective freak Yoh.

-I know I am.

I heard someone behind Yoh saying something, though the words were indistinct.

-Oh, hey, Hao wants to talk to you.

I waited for the phone to be handed over, stopping at a cross walk for the light to change.

-Hello Ame-chan.

-Hey Hao-dono.

I heard a chuckle that sounded almost exactly like Yoh's from the other end of the line.

-No need for "dono"! I'm just me.

-Which is Hao-dono.

-…Stubborn ain'tcha?

-Uh-huh.

There was another chuckle.

-M'kay, well, I guess I kinda just wanted to know where you were going.

I could hear Yoh yelling something like, "Don't pry into her business Nii-san!"

-I'm going to Ren's house.

There was a long silence.

-??? Hao-dono???

-….YOU'RE GOING TO REN'S HOUSE?!

The twin voices told me that I had been on speaker phone (Yoh would pay for that latter on….Rawr.), and that neither was too happy about what I had said.

-Yes, Ren's home.

I repeated, deeming it safe to have the phone by my ear again.

-B-but he may rape you!

I raised an incredulous eyebrow.

-Where'd you get THAT one Yoh?!

-Well if he's so desperately in love with you (as we all know he is), he just WON'T be able to resist! Least of all when you're wearing that form fitting jacket and hot skinny jeans.

I growled and blushed at what Hao had just said.

-A) He is NOT in love with me. B) How in the name of the Great Spirit did you know what I'm wearing?! And C) YOH YOU TOLD HIM I WAS IN LOVE WITH REN!!!!

I could just imagine the evil twin smirks plastered on their faces…

-Yes, yes I did.

-And I know because I'm just psychic like that.

I growled and was about to say something when Yoh interrupted me.

-Well, I suppose we can't stop you…

I sighed with relief at his resigned tone…Until Hao spoke anyway.

-Just come back with you virginity, 'kay?

-WHY YOU-!

But apparently they had hung up on me.

"Stupid little twin devils…" I muttered, stuffing my phone back into my pocket.

I stopped, suddenly realizing that I was standing outside of Ren's building, and opened the glass door. The doorman looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me. I nodded to him and asked which apartment Tao Ren was in. He told me the floor and room number and I thanked him, heading to the elevator. The entire time, I could feel his eyes on my ass. Tch, stupid middle aged perverts.

I slipped into the steel box that humans used for transportation (I personally thought them annoying) and pressed the sixth floor button. The ride up was uneventful and quick, thank the gods, and I got off uncaringly.

*Okay, apartment 66.* I thought quietly, then paused. *Whoa whoa whoa…Floor 6 room 66? …666???* I shivered. *Creepy Ren, creepy.*

When I finally got to apartment 66, I hesitated. I had never been inside Ren's house before… Oh well, first time for everything. I knocked lightly, knowing Ren would hear it regardless, he was just like that. Sure enough, no less than thirty seconds later, I could hear a lock being undone and the handle of the door being turned. The door opened and I was met by the surprised looking golden pools a certain Chinese boy had for eyes. I smiled lightly, the expression just barely touching my lips.

"Hey Ren." I said. "Your sister sent me over."

He groaned and leaned his head against the palm of his hand. "Don't tell me she thought I was going emo…"

I smirked. "Yup."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, then grinned. "Well, come in, you've never been here before right?"

Tao Ren

I stepped aside for Ame, who walked casually into the apartment. I offered to take her coat and she pulled it off for me to take. I hung the black material on one of the coat hooks, then turned to look at her. I had to swallow back the urge to purr at her appearance. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans held up by a black and white checkered belt, and a really tight black turtle neck, thankfully leaving nothing to my imagination. She was looking slowly around, tucking some of her hair behind one of her ears. I bit my lip as her shirt shifted when she turned her head, revealing some of the pale skin on her neck. The urge to kiss her neck was near half overpowering, thank god I was rather good at keeping control over myself.

I cleared my throat, then spoke. "Would you like tea or something?"

….

Yeah, okay, lame. Whatever, my mind was elsewhere at the moment.

"Sure." she said calmly.

On the inside, I melted. Ame's voice was so sweet, I could just listen to her all day. She sat down on my couch, in the same place I had laid a little while ago. I walked into the kitchen and put on the water fishing around for the tea (wherever Jun had left it) in the cabinets. Once I had found it, I set it down on the counter and walked back into the other room with Ame. She was still sitting there, looking rather awkward.

"So…" I said, sitting down across from her. "My sister being the overprotective person she is?"

Ame laughed lightly, making the inside fan boy I was swoon (Yeah, I admit to the inner fan boy!). "Yeah, basically. I told her to go back to making out with her boyfriend Bailong."

"Funny. I said the same thing."

The pair of shared a laugh, which made my heart soar. At the same moment, the kettle began to whistle.

"Ah, one moment."

I rose and went to make our tea.

"Milk and sugar?"

"Neither please."

I wasn't in the least bit surprised by the request, and simply walked into the living room, tea mugs in hand. I gave one to Ame who thanked me and murmured "Itadakimasu" before taking the first sip. Aw, cute! She's polite even when drinking tea! (I really do go fan boy over her don't I…?) We sipped our tea in silence, me trying not to be TOO much of a fan boy, lest it leak into my outside appearance, Ame just drinking quietly.

"Your doorman is a pervert."

I choked on my tea when Ame spoke, having to hit my chest to clear my throat. I swallowed and looked up at her, eyes wide, my voice coming out raspy (stupid tea leaves).

"Wh-what?"

"Your doorman is a perv. He stared at my ass the whole time I was down there."

As appalled, and angered, as I was, I couldn't help one thought to cross my mind.

*I would too if given the opportunity…"

"What???"

My eyes widened. Holy crap! Had I said that out loud?!

"Erm…Nothing." I muttered quickly, hoping I hadn't said that too loudly.

Ame shrugged, which made me inwardly sigh with relief. Thank the gods I hadn't spoken too loudly. That might have ended…Badly. For me anyway.

It was silent once more, and I thought of as many ways as possible to murder our doorman. My favorite so far had to be the idea of hanging him over a pit of snakes and letting them bite him to death, all the while kissing Ame. Yeah, make him jealous and in pain! …And get Ame to kiss me. Okay, scratch the Ame part, just stick with the whole snakes biting him to death. That was okay…Kinda…

"Ren?"

The sound of my name woke me from my (sick and evil) fantasies.

"Ah, nandesuka Ame-chan?"

"Just wondering what you were thinking."

I smiled lightly. "Ways to kill McMullen."

"Who now???" she asked in confusion.

"The doorman."

She nodded, then paused. "Why do you want him dead again?"

"Er…" I coughed, looking the other way. "Well…um…I…kind of…"

She cocked her head to one side and looked at me curiously, and to my horror, I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks.

"U-uh…W-well, it's just…I don't…like the idea of…a pedo like him…s-staring at you…"

_**OH THE CHEESINESS OF THAT LINE!!!!!!!!!! COMPLETE WITH STUTTERS AND ALL!**_

I turned my head to the side, thoroughly embarrassed to near death. I could see Ame staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I swallowed and looked down at my tea, swirling the remnants of it in my cup. I didn't really want to see Ame's reaction, knowing my luck, she was probably about to yell at me.

"…Why does it matter if a pervert stares at me???"

My eyes shot up to stare at her in shock. She seemed very confused as to what I meant, which made ME confused. I swallowed back my confusion and blinked.

"Erm…Well…I…Care about you…"

Cheesy….oh so cheesy….

"A-as in…more…than a friend…"

Hey whoa whoa! Mouth! Stop! No! You aren't supposed to keep talking after that!

"I…I…"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

However, whatever part of my brain was the one making my mouth work, it seemed to either A) have a grudge against me, B) have a mind of its own, or C) both. Because it wasn't making me shut up. Quite the opposite in fact; it was making me make what could turn out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

"I…Love you."

………

Dear Great Spirit what have I done.

I swallowed fearfully and looked away from her, biting my lip. I could feel tears building up behind my eyes, attacking me with sadistic glee. I knew she would never say she loved me back. I mean, seriously, it was laughable. I was a one time killer with a sarcastic attitude and evil gleam in my eyes. I had no chance with the majestic, gorgeous demon girl.

I was surprised when I suddenly found cool hands pulling my tea out of grasp, then tilting my head up. Molten gold met sea black, and I felt myself drowning in the endless pools of darkness. And the scary thing was, I didn't care. I absolutely loved the drowning feeling, in fact, found myself suddenly addicted to it, wanting to drown more, fall deeper. Suddenly, I felt something I wanted, but didn't believe. I froze, begging inside my mind for this not to be a dream, and oh gods if it was, never let me wake up.

Ame, yes Ame Kurotsuki, love of my life, was kissing me.

It was light, almost not there at all, but just forceful enough for me to recognize it for what it was. Her lips weren't as warm as a normal person's, but they weren't necessarily cold either. It was more like a breeze on a hot summer day, or that one oasis in the middle of the desert. I felt my whole body pleading with me, begging for me to lean forward, kiss her back, do SOMETHING for god's sake! But as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. I felt the quiet whine escape my throat when Ame pulled back, but for some strange reason I felt no embarrassment over the noise.

I heard a soft laugh, for once, a true laugh from her, kind and musically enchanting.

"Should I take that as a sign of enjoyment?"

Without even thinking, I pulled her down into my lap and hungrily claimed her lips again, my arms wrapping around her. She kissed back with equal vigor, and I found my tongue slipping across her lips far sooner than I had intended it to. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind, parting her lips easily so that I could gain entrance to her mouth. My tongue darted in and I just barely suppressed the sudden urge to moan. Who knew anyone could taste so…Gods I don't know, just taste so wonderfully pleasing?

I soon found myself straddling her, the both of us still kissing, laying on the couch. One of my hands remained caressing her cheek, the other traced imaginary patterns on her stomach. Her arms were wound around my neck, fingers toying with my hair. Every time we broke apart for air, it was only for sparse few seconds, just enough for us to stay alive, and then we would both dive back in. I lost track of time, lost track of my surroundings, forgot everything but the girl I was kissing.

Her taste seemed almost like citrus and at the same time, as sweet as chocolate. I felt my whole body aching, begging for more of her, more of this feeling. I wanted to feel like I was wanted, feel like I was needed, needed by the one person who I cared more about than anything else. And it did feel like that, like she would never care for anyone but me, only me. She responded to every one of my touches, answered every flick of my tongue with her own, completed every move I made.

We were one. I didn't know where she ended and I began, I didn't care either. The two of us had been waiting, waiting for this so long. I never knew that anything could feel this good, this right. Never once had I thought that one could feel so whole with another being, human, ghost, or otherwise.

"This feels…so right…" I murmured when we parted again, immediately after going back to kiss her.

"I know." she was interrupted by my lips. "I feel the same as you."

"How can-" Interruption. "Anything be so-" Interruption. "Perfect?"

There was a soft laugh from Ame.

"I don't know." Interruption. "Least of all-" Interruption. "For people like-" Interruption. "Me."

"And me."

We were so caught up in each other, we didn't hear the door open. No, we weren't paying attention, so we didn't see my sister come in, followed by the last people I wanted to see just now.

"Tao Ren what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A CLIFFHANGER! And can you guess the interruptions? ~.^


	2. Duty and Happiness

**Chapter Two:** Duty and Happiness

Tao Ren

"Tao Ren what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

That was actually a very good question, but I don't think the snappy reply that was forming in the back of my mind would help the situation very much.

Of course, not much could help the situation. Unless I suddenly developed the power to turn back time, I was stuck in a VERY bad situation with no visible way out of it. Besides that, even if there was a way out, I would probably be far too terrified to even think of it, let alone carry it out.

My father was looking absolutely livid, his eyes shining so darkly it felt like I was staring at the pits of the darkest place in hell. He was the one I was most scared of a reaction from. He had already roared, and it looked like he was ready to explode. It was never pretty when father got angry, and it was certainly something I didn't want my precious Ame subjected to.

My mother on the other hand, just looked confused, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. It was good that she wasn't looking angry, that would have been worse. My mother is scarier than my father when it comes to getting angry and taking it out on others. I wanted that even less than my father's anger.

Jun, unlike my parents, looked just as scared as I. She knew how much I cared for Ame, and I could practically hear her cursing herself in the back of her mind. I tried to convey with my eyes that it was far from her fault, and she seemed to get that.

The only one who's reaction I was baffled by, was my grandfather. He looked surprised, but pleasantly so. It was almost as though he had been expecting this all along. I mentally shook my head. That wasn't possible, no one knew of my feelings for her save my sister.

I slowly slid off Ame and into a sitting position, while the young demon did the same for herself. We were both watching my parents with eyes of apprehension. If necessary, I would summon Bason and block Ame so she could get out. I knew better than anyone just how ugly this could get.

I didn't know quite what to say, so I remained silent.

"I will repeat myself Ren. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I swallowed nervously.

Still no idea how to answer that.

Ame glanced between me and my family. She slowly rose and grabbed her coat.

"I'll…just go…"

In the back of my mind, I had half a mind to follow her and leave my family behind. Unfortunately, one look at my father told me what a BAD idea that was.

I watched sadly as she left, Jun watching her with me. I was glad she got away without my father's anger.

Almost.

Just as she was almost out the door, my father grabbed her forearm and growled darkly;

"You keep away from my son, freak."

I gaped in horror and my sister gasped. I almost voice my anger, when Ame caught my eye. She seemed to say "Don't.", so I shut my mouth.

She looked up into my father's eyes.

"Of course Mr. Tao. If you want me to keep away from your son, I will."

Ame pulled her arm from my father's grip, pulled her coat on and walked out the door.

I felt like crying.

Ame Kurotsuki

I walked out the door of Ren's apartment, walking calmly and slowly away, until I heard the door shut. Then I broke into a sprint, completely ignoring the elevator and rushing to the stairs. I pushed the door to the stairs open and started down, willing myself not to cry.

Why? Why did they have to walk in THEN? Why couldn't it have been LATER damnit!

It was shocking that my love felt the same towards me, and it felt so GOOD to finally be in his arms. I never wanted that moment to end, least of all in the way it had. But of course, as we all know, the world hates me with a passion equal to the heat of sixteen suns. So it did have to end that way.

And after what Ren's father said, I doubted I would ever be allowed near him again.

I suddenly realized that I had stopped walking, and started up again, wiping my eyes despite the fact that I had not cried. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I paused on the last step. Shaking myself, I finished my walk down and opened the door to the lobby. I walked out calmly and proud, as though nothing had happened, ignoring the doorman staring at me.

I walked out onto the street and away from the building just as calmly, once more waiting till I was sure they could no longer have any way of seeing me before breaking into a desperate sprint.

I ran and ran, forgetting the world around me and just concentrating on getting home. I prayed to the Great Spirit and every angel that I could think of that Hao and Yoh were not home, or Anna for that matter. I really COULD NOT handle them right now.

In the back of my mind, something reminded me that Anna was out of town with Matti and Pirika this week, so that was one person off my list.

I reached the house and quickly crossed the yard and entered the house, shakily unlocking the door. I sniffed softly as I closed the door behind me, pulling off my coat and hanging it up on the hook. I kicked my shoes off and stepped up onto the floor. Trudging up the stairs and into my room, I thanked whatever entity decided it would have a small bit of mercy on me and let the twins not be home yet.

I dropped onto my bed and just lay there, staring at my ceiling.

I was pretty damn sure that this wasn't how people were supposed to feel after someone they were in love with just kissed them. They were supposed to feel as high as the clouds, insanely happy and full of joy. Not ready to cry themselves in a stupor and maybe even slit their wrists.

Guess which one I was feeling.

I sniffed again as I felt the first small pinpricks of tears in my eyes. I sobbed softly, turning onto my side and curling up slightly.

The first tears left my eyes, and once I realized that, more flowed out. I sobbed again and curled up tighter.

Hao Asakura

I playfully shoved my younger brother as we entered the house, laughing and joking about something or other. We had decided that we didn't like the training grounds we had gone to and come home early.

I pulled off my coat and grabbed my brother's for him, putting them both up on their respective hooks. He had already thrown his suitcase and mine onto the couch and was taking off his sandals, leaving me to follow him into the house.

"Ame's home." I said, indicating her coat.

Yoh nodded and looked around, readjusting his headphones.

"Yeah but where is she?"

I shrugged.

"Her room?"

"Let's go see."

We made our way up the stairs, me in front, and to our younger friend's room. When we reached it, I raised my hand to knock, then paused.

I leaned forward to listen, motioning for Yoh to be quiet. From inside her room, I could swear I heard sobs. I looked over at Yoh and we exchanged a worried glance.

I slowly turned the knob on the door and opened it, stepping inside.

"Ame?"

The girl on the bed jolted and sat up abruptly. I saw fresh tears on her cheeks, before they were hastily wiped away.

"H-Hao! Yoh! I-I didn't notice you come home!" she squeaked in a choked voice.

"We kinda figured…" Yoh murmured.

We sat down on either side of her, I wrapping my arm around her shoulders from behind. I rested my chin her shoulder.

"W'as wrong Aa-chan…? What'd we miss?"

She shook her head, looking out the window, her eyes distant.

I looked at my younger and raised an eyebrow, to which he shrugged. Ame never just stared out the window so sadly unless something bad had happened. I.E, Ren getting captured by his family (I wasn't there for that), Ren getting "killed" (Oh…that was on my orders wasn't it?), Ren….something or other. The POINT IS THAT IT'S ALL REN!

Yeah. Ahem.

Which basically translated to the following;

Something happened at Ren's house that made Ame upset.

Which loosely translated iiiis;

Ren's going to die if there isn't a good explanation for this.

Yoh poked Ame's forehead.

"Hey." he murmured. "We're your friends. Tell us what happened."

She sniffed, eyes watering again. A minute later she was spilling everything, not looking us in the eye. My mind comprehended things something like this;

Ren loved Ame. That was good, really good.

Ren and Ame had made-out. That was also good, but my older brother side was about to punch him for touching her so intimately. That would have to wait though.

Ren's family had found them. That was bad, bad, bad, BAD.

Ren's father had called her a freak. …Anybody have a rusty spork that I can use to castrate someone?

It took three or four minutes for my mind to fully process what I had just heard. To outline it for myself, Ren and Ame shared the same feelings for each other, but Ren's family- Sorry, his father, didn't want Ame going near him because she was a "freak".

…Right. Okay.

That makes HOW much sense?!

I gently rubbed her shoulders, squeezing sympathetically.

"You're not a freak Ame. If any one here is a freak, it's probably me. I'm the equivalent of, like, 1000 or something. Give or take."

She laughed dryly.

"Yeah, but you're human. I can see why he wouldn't want me with his son."Yoh and I shared a frown.

"Ame…" Yoh began, grabbing her hands. "Anyone, repeat, ANYONE, would be lucky to have you for a wife, a lover. Any sane family or parent should be HONORED that you're in love with their child."

She shook her head.

"You're the last kitsune!" my brother continued. "You're going to be one of the strongest demons in existence! Do they REALIZE how many people want you as their- if you'll let me use the expression -mate?"

Ame wiped her eyes, sniffing softly.

"But it doesn't make a difference. If he wants me to leave Ren alone, I will. It's probably better like that anyhow." she mumbled.

But I knew it wasn't.

Tao Ren

My cheek stung horribly, but I made no sign of pain. I wouldn't give my father that pleasure.

"So YOU initiated that?" my father hissed.

"Yes." I said calmly, turning my head to stare him in the eye. "I did."

Another slap.

I raised a hand and flicked my bangs out of my eyes, facing my father for a second time. I could see his anger rising, but I didn't care.

We were back in China, having immediately ridden Father's oversoul home. I hadn't said one word unless I was spoken to first. My sister kept shooting me fearful glances all the way home, but I ignored her as well as my mother, who hadn't stopped staring at me.

It was like they expected me to suddenly shout "Just kidding!" or something. As though they honestly thought I was going to turn back on what I did. But hey, I swore not to waver. And I won't.

"I don't know what you want from me." I said. "It's not like I can turn back time and stop it from happening. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Actually, I'd probably move us somewhere you couldn't find us."

My father was looking more and more livid by the second. One half of me was shaking in fear, the other sneering and daring him to hit me.

I could see my mother across the room behind the doorframe, watching with wide eyes. I sent a cool look her way and she flinched. My eyes turned back to father and a let then rest on his seething face.

I didn't care what they would do to me. I could handle anything they threw at me. But if they tried to hurt Ame, someone was going to die.

Preferably my father.

"Your responsibilities, Ren…" Father said, maintaining his calm surprisingly well. "Are to run the Tao family when your time comes. Run the family, and provide the next heir."

I crossed my arms over my chest, putting up a nonchalant front.

"Are you suggesting that I couldn't do that with Ame?"

Unless there was some super secret thing about kitsune not getting pregnant, then I'm pretty sure I could do all of the above with the girl I was in love with. And even if kitsune couldn't get pregnant, I would figure something out, I usually do.

"No. You couldn't."

I raised and eyebrow and retorted skeptically;

"REALLY. Right, so WHY not?"

I was pushing it with the attitude. …Oh who cared.

"Because she would dirty the bloodline."

That was about when I froze.

I just stared blankly at my father, completely shocked. He had NOT just said that had he? There was no way that my father had seriously just said that.

"I-I'm sorry…did I just HEAR you right?"

"That you did."

I was choking on the very air I was breathing.

"Y-you…Do you know how many people, demons, spirits, fuck it, GODS would KILL to just have her grace them with her PRESENCE?! Having her in our bloodline would be so far from dirtying it you have no CLUE!" I practically screamed at him.

"SILENCE."

I closed my mouth out of habit, cursing myself once I had done so.

My father was truly seething by this time, making me inwardly cower. I pushed the fear down into the pit of my stomach and hardened my gaze. I refused to give in on this matter. I absolutely REFUSED.

"Whomever told you that is a lying fool."

I growled in the back of my mind. Did he really want to insult Hao and the Gandala like that?

"But I don't believe you'll listen to that so I'll make this simple my son."

His eyes narrowed to slits and I froze in fear.

"If you go near her again, I will kill her."

An image flashed into my mind of Ame…but it wasn't pretty. I won't get into details because it was horrifying. I knew it had been forced into my psyche by my father, but I didn't care. All my mind was comprehending was what would happen if I disobeyed.

How typical.

"And don't try to console yourself that I won't get to her." Father warned. "Because you know I will."

And yes.

I did know he would.

He turned and walked out of the room, my mother glancing at me, standing there, then leaving with him.

Isn't that pathetic? My mother doesn't even stick around to see if I'm okay. She just blindly follows my father. Why is it that no one in my family, save Jun, ever wonders about my well being?

I dropped to my knees, shaking uncontrollably.

What my father had said was true. He would find a way to kill her if her had to. And there was absolutely nothing I could possibly do to stop him.

"R-Ren?"

I turned my head, looking into the eyes of my sister. Her eyes looked full of sadness, and I knew mine were probably worse.

"Oh Ren…"

She hugged me, dropping to the floor next to me. I was frozen, completely rooted to the spot. It was like I knew what was going on, but at the same time, really didn't. The thought just wasn't getting through to my brain, it was stuck somewhere along the way.

But instead of letting me stay comprehending, the thought came unstuck and wrapped its way fully around my mind. Then I knew EXACTLY what was going on, and something in me broke.

I broke down in tears.

Ren's Grandfather -Name unknown-

I didn't bother knocking on my grandson's door. He wouldn't answer, I knew that. I simply pushed open the door to his room and walked in, momentarily glancing around at how it had changed.

Last time I had been in here, Ren had been a small boy. Now he was a teenager with a mind of his own, and there were a few drastic changes. The toys that had once littered the floor were gone, all save one, the stuffed tiger that he just refused to get rid of. The curtains, that at one time had been white and see through, were heavier and closed on all the windows but one. His bed was made, and everything was neat and orderly instead of messy and childish. It once more struck me just how much of Ren's childhood I had simply missed.

My gaze fell on my grandson, and I took a moment to see how HE had changed.

He had always been small and skinny for his age, but now he wasn't anymore. He had grown to be about the average height of a boy his age, give or take an inch or so. The frame that had once been thin and wiry was lean, showing off the taunt muscles that were the prize of so much activity. I inwardly laughed to see that despite how much muscle he had, he would always have the slight curves that had somehow worked their way into his genes from his mother.

I had to admit, my dear grandson had grown into quite the good looking boy. If he could only control that temper and attitude of his a bit better. But then again, from what I was hearing, that Ame girl didn't mind either. That, or he never lost his temper with her. Now that would be shocking.

I shook my head and walked over to him, pulling up a chair so I could sit by him. He had moved one of his chairs so he could sit in front of the window and stare out at the stars and moon, eyes glassy, the tracks of dried tears evident on his face. I felt my heart wrench at the sight.

I sat down and looked out at the stars with him. Whether he was aware of my presence or not, I was unsure. I found that he was aware of me a few seconds later.

"Is there something you need Grandfather?"

It was said in a much quieter voice than I was used to from Ren. I faintly realized that I was finally seeing inside his shell, to what he really felt.

"I just thought I would visit you."

He acknowledged the statement with a nod.

We were silent, just sitting there looking out at the night sky.

"…I miss her."

I looked over at Ren.

"I miss her so much."

I didn't need to ask who he was talking about. It was obvious it was Ame, a girl who I had met once, and had not spoken with.

"When she told me she felt the same, I thought that this time tonight I would be texting her good-night, or maybe she'd even still be over at my place. I didn't think I would be HERE. I didn't think I would be forbidden from seeing her… I just…"

Ren wrapped his arms around himself, lowering his head to stare at his knees. I watched him, calculating inside my head.

"You really love her don't you Ren?"

He nodded shakily.

"Then why the hell are you still here!?"

His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. He stared at me like I was out of my mind, a hint of confusion.

"B-but Father-"

"Oh screw your father!"

He gaped at me.

"Ren. He's been controlling you since the day you were born." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's about time you did something for yourself."

"I-If I go near her, he'll kill-"

"I assure you, I will make sure he doesn't."

Ren continued to stare at me.

"Ren, her blood with most certainly not dirty our bloodline, I know that as much as you do. I'll set my idiot son straight."

It finally seemed to get through to him what I was saying. He jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh THANK YOU Grandfather!"

I chuckled and patted him on the back before pulling back.

"Now get outta here. If you take one of the Jang-Si, you can get there by tomorrow afternoon."

Ren grabbed the suitcase he had never unpacked, gave me a small salute and rushed out of his room, I could hear him sprint down the hall, no doubt ready to slink into the shadows at any given moment.

I chuckled again and looked back out at the stars.

Now what to do about Yuan…

Tao Ren

I ran through two floors of my home, not paying much attention to anything. I was on the third floor, while Mother and Father were on the top. Jun was on the same floor as me, but on the far side, so I didn't need to worry about waking her either. I dodged around a vase, steadying it as I ran around it, leaving it shaking slightly in my wake. I took the last steps two at a time, finally reaching the bottom.

I paused at the landing, sliding back into the shadows. So far, there was nothing. Typical of my father to think that I wouldn't leave because of that threat. Truth be told, had Grandfather not told me he would take care of my father, I would still be in my room, staring at the stars.

I crept slowly into the entryway, looking around. Nothing at all. No Jang-Si, no ghosts, no anyone. I sighing softly, I stepped out of the shadows and made my way swiftly to the door. I was about to reach out and take the handle when someone called out.

"Ren."

I froze, then slowly turned to face whomever had called my name. To my horror, it was my mother. I swallowed nervously and took a step back, ready to bolt.

"M-Mother…Uh…"

Lifting her kimono bottom slightly, Mother made her way down the stairs. She stopped in front of me crossing her hands daintily.

"You're going back then?"

I paused, then nodded, not looking her in the eye.

"Even when Yuan told you not to? THREATENED you not to?"

I clenched my jaw and nodded again.

Out of nowhere, I felt a hand resting on my head. I looked up at my mother through my bangs, confused.

"I am proud of you my dear Ren. You have progressed far in a short time. I have never seen you grow as much as when you have been with your friends. Yes, even Hao."

I fidgeted at that. I knew my family didn't really approve of Yoh to begin with, but his at one time "I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world-mw-ha-ha" twin was kind of pushing it.

Mother continued, not waiting for a response from me.

"Nor have I seen you any happier. I stepped outside my usual protective boundary and let you stay around Yoh and all your other friends. And look now! You've grown into a better person because of it."

I didn't know where she was going with this, so I just listened, waiting for whatever was coming.

"What I'm trying to say is, well…" she sighed. "Ren, if you really love her, really, TRULY love her, then I shall… Step outside of my comfort zone once more. If you want to be with her, I will not stop you, and will be here whenever you need anything."

My eyes widened.

"Mother…"

She smiled.

"I have yet to see you make a decision that has no made you a better person. Whatever the outcome of this is, it will make you stronger. And besides," she cupped my cheek and smiled. "Your happiness is what is most important."

I smiled back, then leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Mother. I love you."

"I love you too my son."

We exchanged smiles one more time before I turned to the doors and pushed them open.

I was met by a cold draft and the starry sky, the twinkling lights seeming brighter than they had just moments ago. I slipped out into the night, the doors shutting softly behind me.

I looked around again, just in case anyone was there who I didn't want to see me. Finding no one once more, I slid into the stables. I patted one of the few live horses on the nose, to which I got a nuzzle in return, before looking around for the horse I wanted. Spotting it in one of the end stalls, I walked towards it.

I moved slowly over to the horse my grandfather had spoken of, knowing that it could move as fast as an airplane when need be. If I mounted and started riding now, I would be back by the next afternoon.

I led the steed out of the stables and out into the night again. I murmured "whoa" so he would stop, then picked up my luggage. Attaching my suitcase to the side of the saddle, I quickly swung up into place, situating myself so I was comfortable. I turned back to look at my home and saw the faint outline of my mother from behind the curtain of the first floor window. I smiled faintly and raised a hand in farewell before turning myself back around and looking out at the horizon. Snapping the reigns, I urged the Jang-Si horse to start moving until it was galloping at full speed.

Behind me, I could almost hear my father's enraged yell when, in the morning, he found me gone.


	3. A long way home

**Chapter Three: **A long way home

Yoh Asakura

I awoke to the world's most annoying sound. Which, sadly, was a favorite song of mine. Of course, even your favorite song at six thirty a.m. is pretty annoying.

I pulled my pillow over my head and willed the sound to stop.

But it didn't.

I growled, slammed my fist down on my futon, and turned over. I grabbed my cell and flicked it open, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I pressed the "Ok" button, not looking at who had sent the text. I read the text, then blinked.

I paused, reread it, then reread it a third time. By the fourth time I found myself looking over it, I glanced at who had sent the damn thing.

*…What the holy jalapenos?*

I sat straight up, clicking over to my contacts and searching for the one in question. Once found, I pressed send.

It rang twice before anyone picked up.

-Hello?

-Hey!

I said slightly breathlessly, leaning back against the wall, running a hand through my hair, mussing it further.

-Oh, hey Yoh. Sorry to text you so early.

I grinned.

-No worries, no worries. So, uh…

I heard a small laugh from the other side of the phone, accompanied by a smaller cough.

-You okay?

A small choke.

-Ahem. Eating, something went down wrong. One sec.

I heard a series of coughs, then a clearing of the throat.

-Geh. Okay, better now. You still there?

-Yes, yes I am. So Ren, what's this about "coming back"?

Another laugh.

-Don't choke.

-Wasn't eating this time.

-Good. Can't have you dying in the middle of our talk. So anyway, spill.

Ren proceeded to tell me all of the last day's events from where Ame had left off. I listened intently, slowly waking up each second that passed. When he reached the argument with his father and the threat, I growled low in my throat.

-If he comes near her…

-I think Grandfather has it covered. Just listen would you?

-Sorry, continue.

He told me about the conversation with his grandfather, and the one with his mother, before finally finishing up with himself leaving and where he was currently.

-…Wow.

-I know right?

-But seriously, WOW. You actually defied your father?! FOR A SECOND TIME?!

-No need to shout, but yeah.

-Wow.

-Oh shut up.

I laughed, feeling a cross between amusement and relief.

-So…You're really coming back here?

-I thought we established this fact.

I grinned, inwardly doing a little dance of happiness.

-Excellent! So you should be back…

-Some time tonight.

-HURRAH!

Ren laughed.

-Okay, well, I need to get back on the road. See you tonight. Oh, and please don't tell Ame! I want to surprise her!

-Works for me. See you tonight!

I closed my phone and just sat still for a long moment. A second later I jumped up and ran to my brother's room, tackling him while he slept in my excitement.

Tao Ren

I snapped my phone shut, wolfing down the last of my breakfast sandwich (bacon, cheese and scrambled egg). Licking my lips, I threw the wrapper into the nearest trashcan before moving along. I tugged the collar of my coat up so it would cover my face more, walking back over to the Jiang-Si horse.

I swung back up into the saddle, ruffling the mane affectionately out of habit. I was so used to riding Black Peach (White Phoenix possessed by Black Peach, whatever.) that I forgot that this was not he. Sighing, I flicked the reigns so the horse would start moving.

I found myself galloping through the desert-like landscape, thoughts elsewhere already. My first thought that morning, after I had woken up from my three hour nap was to contact Yoh. I say nap because honestly, sleeping from three to six a.m. doesn't really count as a whole night's sleep. But anyway, my first thought was to make sure someone, preferably Yoh or Hao, knew of my return to Japan.

The second was that I wanted to surprise Ame by showing up on her doorstep. I had a few things I needed to set straight, starting off with the fact my father was nothing to be feared. At least, not for her. I would make absolutely sure of that.

I raised one hand to flick my bangs out of my eyes, the other tightening on the reigns.

It's not a long way home, but it's still pretty far from where I am now. But I don't care, I'll get there regardless. The Jiang-Si horse doesn't have to stop at any time for rest, and personally, I can ride for a day without stopping. If I really need to that is.

I wound the reigns around my hand while I thought, mind far away. I was still terrified of my father, extremely terrified. It would take an extremely long time for those old wounds to heal, that was absolutely sure. But I had trust in myself that I could heal them, despite what anyone said. There would always be that part of me that flinched when someone yelled or raised a hand against me, but I could get over it.

I HAD to get over it.

I suddenly realized that the horse was slowing down and my head snapped around to look at what it was looking at. I inwardly groaned.

Looks like father found out I was gone.

Hao Asakura

"WAIT- HEY WHO WHAT WHAT?!?!?!?!"

My younger brother snapped a hand over my mouth and made a "shushing" sound.

"Not so loud you moron! You'll wake Ame!"

I pulled his hand off my mouth, half-heartedly glaring.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." I mumbled, rubbing my temples. "Ren got taken home, beaten (yet again), and then, basically, ran away from home."

"…Well when you put it that way…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Yeah he did."

I sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"And now he's coming here."

"Yes."

I groaned, leaning my head back to slam it against the wall.

"Could this get to be anymore of a clusterfuck?"

"Well yeah."

"Don't jinx this situation anymore Yoh."

"Right, sorry."

I stared up at my ceiling, listening to my brother fidgeting with the sheets. Yoh never could sit still for more than five minutes at a time, but it's a trait we share. I hate sitting still. It irritates me. Unless I have something that requires me sitting still (meditation, for example) I don't. It annoys Anna to no end that either one or both of us are always up doing something.

I threw my arm over my eyes, thinking things over. I had been dreaming about…Uh, well I actually don't remember now. But it was probably something about the Shaman Fight. But that's not important. I woke up when someone attacked me in my sleep. I had thrown them across the room, and on closer inspection, it was Yoh.

After a quick bout of banter and a play fight, we had calmed down enough to figure out why Yoh had attacked me in the first place. In the five minutes of excitement, Yoh had almost forgotten, but then remembered a second before I threw him out of my room.

He had explained at lightning speed, which only someone who was technically his other half (me) would ever be able to understand. It had taken a good five minutes to absorb everything regardless, and here I was now, contemplating what to do.

One part of me wanted to go tell Ame RIGHT NOW. She hadn't left her room since we had seen her, and as normal of an occurrence as her not eating dinner, or at all for that matter, was, this felt different.

I had found myself severely protective of the young girl once I had been reincarnated. …Again. Anyhow, my brother and I shared a similar need to protect her, which either of us understood, but just went along with. If Ame was, whether on purpose or unintentionally, hurting herself, my first instinct was to put a stop to it.

But there was a problem with that idea. Problem being, Yoh had promised not to tell her so Ren could surprise her. I had tried the excuse "But I'M the one who would be telling her!" on myself, but even I realized that wasn't convincing. Ren probably didn't even want ME to know, because I would instantly inform Ame.

On the other hand… Ren HAD told Yoh that he would arrive some time tonight… It wasn't THAT long to wait. What damage could be done in that time? I mean, the worse that Ame could do was not eat, and that wasn't anything new. She went on fasts to heighten her concentration and mana all the time. She wouldn't dare cause any physical damage to herself. She knew better than anyone that the two of us would know almost instantly.

Yeah, we were just overprotective like that.

I sighed and sat straight again.

"Okay, so, we stay quiet about this for Renny's sake." my brother shot me a disapproving look at the use of the nickname. "Fine, REN'S sake."

Yoh nodded, looking down at his hands.

"He really seems to care about her, to run away from his family. You know how much his father scares him."

It was my turn to nod. I did indeed know how much Ren was both scared and scarred by his father. I had seen the marks in the community showers during gym, and I had seen him shake when someone yelled too loudly at him during an argument. It was hard to notice because he covered it with his arrogance, but I could still see it.

Four reincarnations and counting aren't for nothing. You get better at picking up on things others would rather hide.

Tao Jun

I stared, horrified at the man I called "Father". I had just seen him… But I hadn't, had I? If I had, then Ren was dead for sure.

He wouldn't REALLY kill his own son would he?

But I knew the answer to that. Of course he would. Yuan was a disgusting, self-centered man. If it suited him better to have Ren be dead, then Ren would be dead.

"That boy…" he ground out. "How dare he think he can-!"

Mother was out doing god knew what, and Grandfather was counseling someone or other. I was alone with him, alone to watch this horror movie unfold.

He laughed insanely.

"He'll come back with them or die."

I knew Ren would rather die then return here, especially if Ame was involved. He had loved that girl from the first time he met her.

I remember when he came home, defeated by Yoh Asakura. He had ranted about Yoh for ages, but then it slid into something else. Questions and confusions about a girl who had watched the entire fight. "She didn't even flinch when I sliced him." he had said. It was then that it had started. His, perhaps even our, fascination with Ame Kurotsuki.

During my own fight with Yoh, I had observed her the best I could. When I had pulled out my Ju-fu talismans, she had looked perplexed, then understanding flashed into her eyes. When I had summoned Bailong, she smirked. Then the fight started, and instead of looking fearful like Anna and Manta, she had simply leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms.

Throughout our entire battle, she had just stood there, watching every move, analyzing. And not analyzing Yoh, analyzing me. It was as if she suspected I would go after her next, which I would have had Yoh lost.

After that, I became painfully aware of WHY Ren was obsessed with her.

She was the oddest creature I had ever met. Emotionless at some times, full of life at others. Sometimes she called Yoh "Master", sometimes just Yoh. Her spirit ally was an unknown enigma (until the Shaman Fight began), and she was too. She was beautiful, smart, strong and more than anything, different. Even more different than us; A demon.

What was there not to be fascinated with?

It took me a while to notice how Ren was beginning to feel about her, only because I had never seen my brother like that before. It scared me at first, but then I grew used to it and started feeling joyous for my brother's finding of love. The only thing that still scared me was rejection from her, but at the same time, I disregarded. There was just something that screamed "This is the one!". I don't know what it was, but I guessed it was right at the time. I still think it's right. There is no girl who molds to Ren better than her.

My father seems to have other thoughts however.

"How dare he disobey me. AGAIN for that matter. That boy is going to have to be punished."

I was finding it hard to listen to the rant any longer. When Yuan was out of Over Soul mode, he was far from intimidating. There was nothing to fear.

"Father, have you ever considered that perhaps Ren has found happiness? Isn't that what matters?" I murmured, wondering how far over the line I had just stepped.

Father spun to look at me.

"Happiness? No Jun, that is not what matters. He's been brainwashed by that damn demon. She's not worth his time. And besides, Ren is happy here, learning to lead our clan."

I gritted my teeth as he continued.

"There is nothing that should be more important to him that this."

I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"Those "friends" of his brainwashed him enough, then this demon came along and did so as well. Disgusting."

My eyes closed and I felt my temper rising.

"That stupid little whore…"

That was it.

I didn't even realized I had moved, but the next thing I knew, my palm had connected with my father's cheek and his head was snapping to the side. I could feel tears prickling in my eyes, though I doubted the hardness of my glare was diminished all that much. There were long, thin red lines forming where my nails had raked across his skin, but I didn't care.

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LET REN BE HIS OWN GODDAMN PERSON?!" I screamed.

I only registered that there were other people in the room when I heard Mother's fan clatter to the floor.

I turned, eyes wide.

"M-Mother…"

The tears were threatening to run from my eyes.

"Oh Jun…"

She held out her arms and I ran into them without a second thought, sobbing out what Father had done. Grandfather turned from us after hearing what I had said and glared at my father, eyes narrowed.

"Yuan. We need to talk. NOW."

Tao Ren

I swallowed nervously, staring at the Jiang-Si in front of me. There had to be, what, fifty? Seventy? A lot, that was for sure. They were like no Jiang-Si I had seen before, bigger, more muscular, with skin that looked gray in the light. Their eyes were sewed up, but they were all leering at me as though they could see me. They all held a blade of some sort, from spears to daggers to knives. Usually, I was unfazed by Jiang-Si but these…

These…FELT different, if you know what I mean. There was something very foreboding about them, something I couldn't place.

I had no doubt my father was the one to have sent them, which surprised me. I would think he would have noticed me being gone sooner than that.

But of course, I overestimated his fatherly aspects once again. He would only notice I was gone when he needed me for something. Other than that, he could care less.

I growled in the back of my throat, hand reaching down to the side pouch of the horse.

"You want a fight, FINE." I grumbled, snapping my spear together. "I won't go easy on you because you're already dead."

Their leers seemed to grow wider and I hesitated. I was missing something, something I would later regret missing. The question was, WHAT?

*No matter.* I thought. *Nothing will stand between me and my Ame.*

"Young masssster…"

The hiss startled me, and I glared at the leader of the group.

"Come back withhhh ussss…. Thhhhen your punisssssshment won't be ssssso bad…."

I twitched, half in irritation, half fear. That threat was a common one, but nonetheless, terrifying. I knew better than anyone what my father was capable of, even towards his flesh and blood. But this was no time to be turning back. I couldn't bend to his will NOW.

I clenched my teeth and smirked at the creation of dead body and forced soul.

"Afraid I'm going to have to decline that offer. Tell my fa- No. Tell Yuan to piss off."

I spun the spear in my hand, catching it expertly and pointing it at them.

"But you probably knew I'd say that. So come on. Let's get this over with."

A huge smirk blossomed over its face.

"Bad choiccccccce…."

I swung down with my spear, a smirk of my own on my face. As soon as the blade connected, I froze.

*What the devil…*

I now understood what I had missed.

Yuan was evil. Evil, but insanely intelligent.

Yoh Asakura

I stared at the clock, making sure I was reading the bright red numbers correctly. Sure enough, it read ten to midnight.

I glanced over at Hao and we exchanged a confused glance. The TV was going in the background, showing some old rerun of a sitcom. Neither of us had been paying attention from the instant we turned it on, and we certainly weren't paying attention now.

There was something very wrong with our current situation.

It was twelve midnight. Not twelve in the afternoon, midnight. And there was something very important missing right now. According to today's earlier events, there should be two more people down here with us. Those two being Ame Kurotsuki and Ren Tao. But there is NO Ren Tao and Ame is still up in her room, staring out her window.

And that is very wrong.

Ren should be here by now. But he's not. Which means something is wrong. Because there is absolutely no way in hell that he would ever lie about something like this.

There's a king of silent agreement between my brother and I. We'll wait the next five minutes till midnight exactly, then we'll start worrying.

11:56

11:57

11:58

11:59

11:59:30

12:00

There's silence minus the TV as we wait, holding our breath.

Nothing.

No knock on the door, no clop of horse hooves. Nothing at all.

Ren still wasn't here.

I was up off the couch in a second. I snatched up my cell phone and speed dialed Ren's number, holding the device to my ear and waiting.

There wasn't even a ring, just a long, low beep. I pulled the phone back and stared at it, confused. I looked over my shoulder at Hao, worry in my eyes. I hung up, then tried again, with the same result. I tried phoning him six times before I slammed my phone down and turned to my brother, biting my bottom lip.

"Something's wrong." I stated.

"I kind of figured after the first three times you tried to call him." Hao answered, sitting up straight.

"Something must have happened to him. He'd never just leave Ame."

"No, he wouldn't."

"You don't think his father got him do you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I think."

I felt my heart seize up. If Tao Yuan had gotten to Ren before he got here, the result was most certainly not pretty.

"We have to try to contact him." I managed to choke out.

"I agree Otouto. But unless you want to keep trying to call him forever, I think the best we can do is send out Spirit of Fire and hope for the best."

I swallowed and nodded. Hao summoned his spirit, now smaller, the size it had been when he was born. He instructed it to find Ren, and fast, and it nodded before disappearing in a puff of fire.

I chewed my bottom lip as Hao led me upstairs and ruffled my hair at my door. When I fell asleep that night, it was to images of Ren, bloody and desperate, while all I could do was watch.


	4. Despite all Obstacles

**Chapter Four:** Despite the Obstacles

Ame Kurotsuki

"It's so cold without you here

Venerable to all my fears

Broken by the icy glass

Someone has to pull me out fast

This darkness is too suffocating

My heart is still breaking

Get me out of here

Pull me close and near

Before I lose my mind

And we run out of time

But it's already to late

I'm about to suffocate

Darkness taking over my whole mind

We've both crossed the line

But I'll never see you again

This is the end." (1)

Yoh Asakura

Three days.

It had been three days since Ren last contacted me.

I knew nothing of what was happening to him.

But I did know what was happening to Ame. None of it was good.

I was standing outside her door, listening to her sing. I could hear the sadness in her voice, and I knew she either was, or had been crying. To her, it must seem like everything had ended, and in a way, it honestly had. Ame was falling apart from the inside out, just losing herself. I had never seen her so broken as she was now.

It was unsurprising though.

Ame had never fallen in love before. She had never had anyone like Ren before. Before me, there had been no one for her. Sure she had had her followers, but they hardly counted. Even the four closest, including her now-spirit ally Kuronamida, couldn't be counted. She was never around them, traveling alone all the time.

Before me, there had been nothing, and after me, everything. At least, that's how she put it. Everything had gone up after I found her, adopted her, saved her. But now all of that, all the progress I had made from the dark, broken child she had been, was coming crashing down.

And oh yes, there had been progress.

When I first met Ame, she hadn't smiled, hadn't laughed, hadn't even spoken. She sat in the corner and did as she was told, to the tee. While most of the rest of the family gave up trying to get a response out of her, I refused to give in. She WOULD smile for me. She WOULD talk to me. She WOULD laugh for me! I would make sure of it.

And slowly, ever so slowly, I made it so.

The talking had started soon enough, because I wouldn't stop annoying her. The first thing she ever said to me was; "Oh for god's sake, SHUT UP, Yoh." To which I responded; "HEY! YOU SPOKE! AND YOU KNOW MY NAME!" And all she did was blink at me and say; "Well…yes, I suppose." I still laugh just thinking about it.

The first time she had smiled, it had been through tears. She had almost died, I had almost died, and she had saved my life. She had started crying when she saw that I might die, and when I woke up, a week later, she had smiled at me. Everyone had practically jumped out of their skin when they saw her, and all I could do was crack up.

About a year later, once smiling had become a relatively normal occurrence, she had laughed. It was Matamune's fault, really. He had been walking by her, and he had been playing with string (don't ask me why, she used to make cat's cradles all the time, for the fun of it), and he had gotten distracted. In the end, she had started playing with him and the string. It had gotten to the point of her laughing when he got tangled in the stuff.

It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard in my life.

And now, two short years later, the entire thing was going to break into nothingness because of one event, one person. I had never imaged what a huge impact this would have on her.

When I think about it in context to myself, what would it be like if I lost Anna, I know how she feels. My world, I think I might just want to die if Anna disappeared, if I was forbidden from seeing her. I mean, she's a pain in the ass a hell of a lot of the time, but I love her more than anything. If there is such a thing as a soul mate, a perfect match, Anna is mine.

And Ren is most certainly Ame's.

I shook my head and rose, not being able to take anymore of that sobbing coming from inside her room. The crying had only started a day or so ago. It had started in the morning, and it hadn't stopped. The singing soon after that.

It was like what was happening had finally set in. I think it had for all three of us, though in different ways. Ame, not knowing of Ren contacting us, was simply and utterly alone. No one there to hold her up, not the way Ren had. I was calm, too calm, far, far, FAR too calm. But on the inside I was freaking out to the maximum, hating how helpless I was. Nii-sama, Hao, had not left the house. He stayed by Ame, the window, and the door, waiting for Spirit of Fire.

But there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

No Spirit of Fire, no Ren.

No solace, no nothing.

I was starting to lose my mind.

Hao Asakura

I had not left the house in three days.

Not a surprising event, I spent a lot of time at home, working off the grudge Anna had on me. But this was different.

Anna was not around, and neither was Manta, who had grown used to me. I barely even saw my younger sibling these days. We passed each other in the halls, but that was just about it.

When I wasn't outside Ame's room, I was by the window, staring out and looking for my spirit ally. Willing him to appear on the horizon. If I have to move around, do a chore, make a meal or something, I make every excuse I can to walk back and forth in front of the door, just waiting for it to be knocked upon. But of course, Spirit of Fire never appears, and the door is never knocked on.

Never.

I wasn't around during the developmental days of Ame's life with the Asakura's, but I know enough about it. I know there was once a time when my dear "little sister" was nothing more than a husk with an icy heart and the coldest of fire eyes. I understand how far she has come from then, how much she has changed.

A few years ago, if Ren had attacked Yoh in the same way he had when they first met, she might just have killed him on the spot without a second thought. No, she WOULD have killed him on the spot, no questions asked. She probably wouldn't have even thought about it. She would have just acted on it, as though it were as easy as blinking.

That's where the "Dono" and "Master" came from. It was just a habit. Back then, Yoh had been a Master to her, because it was normal for her to call him that. It was just part of her, shall I say, programming. How she had been raised, or really, been molded by the society that had raised her.

Yoh showed her the other side of things, the good side of things. The part of life that could actually make you smile and laugh as opposed to cry and wish you were dead. The same way he had changed me, he had saved her.

And now that was all breaking down in nothing but rubble.

I don't really know what I would do if Ame became the way she had been, before I knew her. I was so used to the shy smiles, the gentle laughs, the way her emotions leaked through her monotone voice. If she changed so drastically, I would lose a part of me too. I didn't want to lose a part of myself. I had come a long way too!

I had been like her, but change the emotionless factor to evil. Now I'm like I am now. An older brother, a friend, a family member. I'm finally catching up on everything I lost.

I didn't want to lose something else.

I didn't want AME to lose something else.

Why couldn't anything just…go the way it's supposed to for once?

Ame Kurotsuki

"Screams and tears

Falling on unhearing ears

I had to walk away

You wanted me to stay

But things can't work out

In this world of deceit and doubt

If I wanted to lose my soul

I never would have left this hole

But now I've lost my heart

It's too late to restart

The program's broken, the virus in

Throw me out and begin again

To be lost

Is not to be found

Put to sleep in the dog pound

I lost you once, twice, and now again

I don't think you're still a friend

Why can't things ever work out right in the end

I'm waiting for a never-coming godsend." (2)

No One

The Asakura house had never had a darker aura around it then now. Even when Tokagero had possessed Ryu, and nearly killed them all, it ha never been this dark. For those with the ability level high enough to feel such things, it was like stepping from a sauna, into ice water. It literally HURT.

Birds, bugs, any animal of any sort were avoiding the Asakura house. They could sense the overlying darkness, fear, and nervousness filling the large one-time inn. It spooked them, making them desert their homes in the trees, waiting for the aura to dissipate. They worried for the young demon inside, wondering what was happening that was making her so sad. Though they dared not go see for themselves, they couldn't stand any more of the aura.

But no humans had passed with the ability to feel it, so no one could guess. Guess what? Guess how terrible things were becoming inside the house, and how little hope its occupants had left.

One brother hardly ate, staying outside his charge's room all the time.

The other never left the lower floors, hardly ever sleeping.

And the girl…We shant get into her affairs, as they are sad and mournful.

The minutes were ticking by like hours, and the hours like days. Still, no sign of the one Shaman they all wanted to hear from.

Finally, on the fourth day, something happened.

It wasn't good.

Hao Asakura

It was raining today.

I found it kind of ironic.

All this time, these days that have gone by, it should have been raining. It would have fit the mood perfectly.

I sat in front of the window, staring out at the front archway gate. The rain was slightly obscuring my vision, but I didn't care. I could see well enough to know what came in and out of our yard. If Spirit of Fire appeared, I would be able to tell.

I hadn't left this place in front of the window for the past forty hours. I had no intention of moving either. My stomach could growl all it wanted, that would change NOTHING. I refused to move.

My brother was doing much the same. He was still outside Ame's room, and he didn't seem to want to move either.

I had a plan though. If a week, seven days, passed without anything from Ren, I was personally going out to find him. I would search the whole damn world if I had to. I would find him. And not just for Ame either. He's still my friend, regardless of the fact that he's important to Ame. I had gotten pretty close to him since the Shaman Fight.

I growled darkly.

I had grown so close to him, because we shared something in common. Past hate, confusion, anger, a lust for blood. I understood his motives for hating his family. His motives for wanting to destroy, because he destroyed, therefore he was.

It was the same for me.

That scared me and appeased me at the same time.

Something flashed red out of the corner of my eye and I froze.

Could it be? I couldn't get my hopes up.

I turned my eyes, and they widened. There, in our gateway was a small, glowing red figure. There was only one creature that could be.

I stared for a moment, then jumped up, sprinting out of the room. I disregarded both my shoes and my coat, hardly caring about the rain. I jumped through the door, my feet landing me in a puddle. I ignored it and started running, splashing and soaking my pants. But it hardly mattered, for the rest of me was already soaked. Actually, hardly anything mattered right now.

Spirit of Fire had returned.

I stopped in front of my spirit ally, and hesitated.

I had sent out the small Spirit of Fire, but this one was about medium size, about as tall as a grown man. He could change between sizes, yes, but it confused me why he had changed to this one. Or at least, it did until I saw what- no, WHO he was carrying.

My eyes grew huge and I choked. I took a moment to assess the damage before letting out an enraged scream, lost to the elements that had turned the calm rain to a storm.

Yoh Asakura

I heard a yell from outside and rose without a second thought. Something had happened, and it didn't sound good. I rushed down the stairs and was about to go out the door when I saw my brother. I glanced at Spirit of Fire, then at my brother's arms, wondering what he was holding.

When I saw what it was, I screamed.

Ame Kurotsuki

"Mirrors making a mirage

Soldiers wearing camouflage

Destruction taking place

Politicians losing face

It's all going down

It's all-" (3)

I had heard the first scream, but thought it was thunder, but the second, obviously from Yoh, was unmistakable. My singing halted instantly and my head snapped around. Losing myself in misery or not, I still had a friend to protect. If anything had invaded our house, it was my job to rid us of it.

I was up and out my door in seconds, but paused in confusion.

I could feel nothing out of the ordinary in the house. No demon, ghost, or unfamiliar Shaman auras. So why had they screamed?"Yoh-sama, Hao-dono, what's…"

The first thing my mind registered was the fifth aura in the room.

I hadn't felt it at first for two very good reasons. One, it was a familiar aura, not an unfamiliar one. I knew who it belonged to. And two, it was nearly not their, a sure sign of someone dying. I would have found that fine, or normal, had it not been for who the aura belonged to.

I turned slowly, looking at the person in Hao's arms, my eyes wide.

It was Ren.

It wasn't pretty.

I took charge without a second thought.

"Get him up to my room. Now. No questions just do it."

The way I spoke, I sounded like a doctor in a hospital. But it was the only way I was handling this right now.

Hao didn't question, mutely moving up the stairs to my room and laying Ren down on the bed. Yoh looked to me for instructions.

"Stay down here. I don't know how messy this is going to get."

He nodded, and Hao joined him downstairs before I rushed to my room.

I swallowed fearfully at the sight of my love. He looked…awful. I couldn't tell where one injury ended and the next began. There was so much blood…

I shook my head, wiping my eyes to stop myself from crying. This was no time to be emotional! Ren was dying and it was my job to save him!

Hao had removed any remains of clothes he had on, covering him with a blanket only where necessary. I wanted to cry, I really did. I had never seen him this hurt, and that was saying something. Along with Faust, I was practically the medic of our group. I had seen Ren in a pretty bad way before.

But this was taking it to a whole new level.

I dropped to my knees beside the bed and pressed my hands to his bare chest, shivering slightly. His skin was cold and clammy, almost like mine, which terrified me. My skin had had been described as "Almost the skin of a corpse" on more than one occasion, and the only reason a normal person's skin would be like that would be because they WERE a corpse.

I didn't want Ren to die.

He couldn't die.

I wouldn't let him.

I felt my eyes shift to gold and my hands started glowing. My aura and mana were mixing into one large entity, spilling over my bodily limits and through the room. I could feel a slowly dying heart beneath my hands, a chest rising and falling in slow motion. I knew what was at stake.

My battle with death started now.

Spirit of Fire (4)

Master was feeling scared.

I never felt Master being scared.

Master was never scared.

Nervous, Master only ever got nervous.

Master's brother I had felt scared before.

Scared of Master sometimes.

But I had never felt Master scared.

I didn't like it.

I didn't like Master being scared.

Master was too brave to be scared.

Master had done things that would make anyone scared, and he had been fine.

Master had braved hell, and he had not been scared.

He always just smirked and walked on, not caring at all.

Master didn't get scared.

But Master was scared now.

I moved over to Master, back in my smaller form.

I rested my hands on his knees, looking up at him in confusion.

He looked up from his hands and smiled sadly at me.

"It's okay Fire. I-it'll be okay…"He pulled me into a hug, which I returned.

I didn't like Master scared.

I didn't like myself being scared either.

No One

The minutes ticked by slower than the twins had thought possible.

Minutes turned to hours, turned to a day.

Each amount of time feeling longer and slower than the last.

Ame toiled furiously, the twins tired not to go insane, Spirit of Fire did his best to help.

The aura around the house turned from dark and sad to downright desperate. Animals that had left the vicinity returned, gathering around the house, waiting. They could feel the demon inside slowly but surely making progress with the human they knew meant so much to her.

They offered up their auras and mana to feed hers, wordlessly telling her not to stop no matter what.

And stop she would not.

Two whole days went by without her stopping, a few birds and perhaps larger game such as rabbits or deer, lost their lives willingly for her to nonstop heal her love. Tears were shed, hearts pounded, minds went blank and everything hung on a thin thread.

Finally, four days had passed, a week since Ren had first contacted them.

Again, something happened.

Ame Kurotsuki

I choked, a small amount of breath, mucus and blood getting caught in my throat. Without thinking, I rose from my place by Ren's bedside and went to the bathroom.

I continued choking, coughing up blood into the sink. It suddenly dawned on me that I had been doing this for. It was hardly surprising I was hacking up blood. My body was made for battle, not extensive healing. I was a fighting machine, if you will, not a healer.

I continued coughing, hitting myself in the middle of the chest a couple of times, trying to clear my throat out. So far it wasn't working.

When I looked up from the growing pool of blood in the sink, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I admit, I don't think I'm all that good looking on a day to day basis.

But I have to say, I looked HORRIBLE.

My hair was oily looking and my eyes had dark bags under them. I hadn't moved or changed clothes for the last four days, so I suppose it was to be expected.

I grabbed a shirt and jeans I had left in the washroom god knew how long ago and turned on the shower, shedding my old garments and getting in. I shivered as the hot water touched my icy skin, but it felt good nonetheless. I washed off, glad to finally feel clean, and double shampooed my hair.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried off and pulled on my new clothes, running a brush (I think it was Hao's) through my hair.

I glared at my reflection, daring my eyes to stay gold. They flickered defiantly, then turned black again, much to my relief. I blinked a couple of times, making sure they remained their correct color before grabbing my old set of clothes and walking back to my room.

I froze in the doorway, clothes I had been carrying dropping to the floor. I choked back a sob, hands covering my mouth, tears of happiness leaking from the corners of my eyes.

Beautiful golden orbs met my opal black.

"Ren…"

---

1, 2, 3- LYRICS BY ME.

4- Betcha weren't expecting that one.


	5. At last

**Chapter Five:** At last -Epilogue-

No One

By the time the Asakura twins ran upstairs, Ame was already back in her room. They had heard a startled cry from their friend, then nothing. The pair skidded to a halt outside her room and looked in on her and her patient.

Their jaws dropped simultaneously.

Ren was awake, and not just awake, sitting up, looking completely fine. He had his arms wrapped around a sobbing Ame, who had buried her head in his chest, clinging to him for dear life. He looked up, gold eyes looking oddly bright for someone who just cheated death. Ren smiled at them, before returning his full attention to Ame.

They stood their and gaped at the lovers for a good five minutes before turning around, exchanging a glance, and going downstairs again. Hao closed the door behind him, leaving the lover's to their privacy.

Once they were back downstairs, Yoh was the first to speak.

"So he's okay."

"Yeah."

"Which means Ame will be okay."

"Yes it does."

"It's all over then."

Hao looked into his brother's hazel-chocolate eyes and they just stared at one another for a long moment. Finally, he broke eye contact and looked out the window.

"No Yoh. It's not over. It will never be over. There will always be someone else in trouble, always be someone else who wants to hurt us. If Tao Yuan gives in, someone else will take his place. It's just the nature of the world Shamans like us live in." he turned to his younger half and smiled. "But, as you say, you know us, we'll muddle through."

Yoh laughed and launched himself at his sibling, hugging him and nuzzling their noses together affectionately. Hao laughed along with him and accepted the gesture, returning it just as sweetly.

"I'm glad I have you Nii-san."

"I'm glad I have you too Otouto."

They curled up on the couch, Hao randomly flicking on the TV for them to watch, without really watching.

No One 2

Ame was aware of the twins arriving, then leaving, but paid no heed. She sniffed softly, her crying finally stopping. She looked up at Ren and smiled softly, a few tears still tracking down her cheeks.

"You're alive." she murmured.

"You saved me."

She nodded once, smiling again.

Ren leaned down and softly cleared her cheeks of tears with soft kissed and licks. He nudged Ame softly up onto the bed, pulling her into his lap.

They stayed like that for a long time, exchanging gentle kisses and nuzzles, neither wanting to let the other go for a second. Everything was peaceful, nothing disturbing them, just the tiny sounds of the TV downstairs. And even that sounded a mile away.

All that had happened washed over the couple and more tears were shed, this time from both eyes. But neither cared much anymore. Ren was here, home, back where he belonged, and no one was going to make him leave. Ame was finally free of the darkness that had come back to haunt her, with her shining light waiting here to combat it at any given time.

"I love you so much…"

The purr came from Ren, giving her neck a soft lick.

"I will never leave you again. Never."

Ame let out a sound something between a breathless laugh and a sob, tears leaking from her eyes once more, despite her smile.

"Idiot." she muttered with a smile. "You'll have to leave my side at some point, for some reason." when he looked as though he would protest, Ame leaned up and kissed him softly. "But I get where you're coming from."

Ren smiled back and they lay there together on the bed, neither saying anything more than "I love you" and the other's name.

No One 3

Spirit of Fire could have started dancing he was so happy.

His Master was back to normal, and so was his second favorite Shaman, Ame. (He counted Yoh and Hao as one person.)

Everything was back to normal for the most part, the dark aura gone, the sorrow with it.

He crooned softly, making the twins look up at him from their cuddled position on the couch.

Yoh grinned and held up a corner of the blanket they had pulled over themselves, offering the ally a place.

Spirit of Fire ducked inside the small cotton fort without a second thought, snuggling himself comfortably between the two Shaman twins.

They shared a laugh, Hao linking an arm around his small ally and petting its head.

Spirit of Fire was very happy.

His Master wasn't scared anymore.

No One 4

A month had passed since Ren had left the Tao household, and there had been no communication from him whatsoever. Jun was on the verge of tears every time his name was brought up. She refused to so much as stay in the same room as her father, and spent most of her time in the garden.

Their mother was far more than angry at her husband. She had not looked, nor spoken to him in the last month. Even their grandfather was avoiding him for the most part.

The Jiang-Si, enhanced by forbidden spells, steel and talismans had been found, charred to nothing more than cinders when they assumed Ren had been. Their Jiang-Si horse was standing in the middle of it, confused beyond belief.

But no Ren.

It was on that day, exactly a month after the whole event, that the letter came, delivered in the early hours of the morning, a smoky handprint the only signs of who had left it.

When the four family members opened it, they had a mixture of reactions.

Ms. Tao started crying with joy, hugging her daughter tightly.

Jun laughed through her tears, hugging her mother back for all it was worth.

Grandfather simply smiled and nodded his head knowingly, watching his granddaughter and her mother in amusement.

Yuan had stared, dumbfounded at the words on the page, written in his son's neat handwriting, but signed by four people.

'Sorry Yuan, you lose.

Tao Ren

Kurotsuki Ame

Asakura Yoh

Asakura Hao'

No One 5

And so, it ended, for now at least.

There would always be new enemies, but that could wait for now.

Everything was back to normal.

Everything was set straight.

Everything had worked out.

Everything was fine at last.

---

It's over, OVER I TELL YOU! OVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

*ahem* Yes, this is the end of Family Matters. Such a sad event. You were a good little story.

Sorry, the twins got a little touchy-feely there at the end. I've been reading HaoYoh.

By the way, I just realized something.....

WHERE THE HELL WERE ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THROUGHOUT ALL THIS?! WHERE WERE AMIDAMARU AND BASON?!?!? OR KURONAMIDA FOR THAT MATTER?!?!?!

Yoh: Idk...Vacation?

*stares at Yoh*

Yoh: *Shrugs*


End file.
